


Winter's Crest Eve

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Keyleth/Vax/Gilmore, F/M, Multi, Percy can dance, Playing in the Snow, Vex and Percy banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: Percy and Vex bantering while others play





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/gifts).



> This is set in some uncertain future where they killed the dragons, are taking a break and Vax had a book about polyamory thrown at him by Scanlan and Kashaw of all people. Also, I forgot how to spell the names of the Aesier boys, so here's my approximation.

Vex stands in a side doorway to Whitestone Castle. She’s shivering a little, but can’t make herself move to go back inside and get a coat or a blanket. This is much more important. Outside, Hunin and Kiyor have teamed up with Trinket and are having the time of their life trying to bury their uncle and Keyleth under the snow. Gilmore stands next to Vex, still resplendent in his Marquiesian finery, and he’s trying to hold in a laugh.  
“5 gold on my boys.” Vex says quietly, even as she wraps her arms around herself to keep in some of the warmth of the castle.  
“No bet, my dearest Vex’ahlia. I know a fool’s bargain when I see one. My dearest ones would never hurt your boys truly, and that gives them all the advantage.” Gilmore replies easily, a broad smile stretching his lips even as Vax is pushed head first into a snow bank by a very enthusiastic Hunin and Trinket.  
“That’s too bad. How much longer do you think they’ll play?”  
“Given that the boys have never seen snow like this and Keyleth needs a break?” A voice breaks into their little bubble from behind Vex. Before she can turn around, arms encircle her, pulling her to a broad chest that smells of gunpowder and books. “I doubt they’ll stop anytime soon.”  
Vex looks up in time for a quick kiss to land on her forehead, and Percy gives her a sweet smile, pulling her into the folds of his coat.  
“You left me all alone.” He teases, the hint of a smirk dancing at the edges of his grin.  
“Some of us didn’t crawl from the forge at three in the morning.” Vex replies tartly, turning back to watch team Gnome and their Goliath join the fray.  
“Excuse me, my friends. I believe I should go and help make sure my dearhearts do not come home with colds and no pride to show for it.” Gilmore intones, striding out into the biting day, sparkles of arcane energy already sparkling at the tips of his fingers. Just when it looks like it will be Keyleth, Gilmore, and Vax all by themselves, Scanlan casts Bigby’s hand to aid them, and Keyleth goes Earth Elemental. Vax hides.  
“Some of us have weapons that needed to be fixed after that last fight for the Slayer’s Take.” Percy answers just as pertly.  
“As if you didn’t enjoy going out with Kash and Zahra again. Especially the night after. Tales of your dancing will be spread far and wide, if Scanlan has anything to say about it.”  
Percy startles for a second. “Scanlan was there?”  
“I went and got the rest of the group when you started on your 4th drink, since Kash and Zarha were there to keep you out trouble. Then we went through the Sun Tree outside of Vasselhiem. You know how much Keyleth and Kima hate missing a pub crawl. And since Pike needed a break, I grabbed her. Where Pike and Keyleth go, then Vax and Scanlan will surely follow. You’re lucky you missed Grog running into that one man he fought. You started dancing on the table just before Grog tried to break it. Thankfully, he missed. But yes, Scanlan was there for all of it. And I will definitely remember that.”  
Percy groans and drops his head on top of Vex’s with a small thunk even as shouts rise in front of them, when Kiyor and Hunin team up with Vax to take down Grog.  
“Please afford me with one measure of comfort. Please tell me that Cassandra didn’t see.” He begs into her hair in tones of exaggerated concern.  
“Well, she couldn’t in good conscience leave Whitestone while there was no one else there to take the mantle of leadership. Which, by the way, we really must give the poor girl a break. She deserves one. Maybe we should send her to Ank’Harel? You know J’Mon Sa Ord would take good care of her. Or just be amused by her.” Vex muses, snuggling further into the warmth that Percy is putting out like the furnaces he so favors for his work. Maybe he stores the heat of the forge in his bones and that’s how he manages to deal with the cold as well as he does? She’d have to talk to Zahra to see if that is possible.  
“So, is that a no to Cassandra seeing me dancing?” The hopeful tone is truly adorable. It is just too bad that she’ll have to disappoint him.  
“Well, I did say that Scanlan was there to witness everything didn’t I? And while you were up all night working off your drink and staving off your hangover, he and I got up early this morning. And guess who was at breakfast with us? Well, we simply had to tell update Casssandra about what we had been up to, it wouldn’t be fair to leave her out of all the fun. So Scanlan created an illusion, because words were failing to do it justice. So no, your sister didn’t see you making a right fool of yourself at Vasselhiem, but she did get the highlights the morning after.”  
“And I suppose you just sat by and let this happen?” Percy asks miserably, rocking his head in an attempt to make the events of the last 24 hours not be true.  
“Well….” Vex says, a grin in her tone. “I may have provided colorful commentary to try and paint the scene better. Scanlan isn’t the only one with a way with words in our little group.”  
“And to think. I spent all night, slaving away at making you pretty new arrows just for you to get up early and collude with my sister behind me back.” Percy’s voice has gotten into the dramatic register he sometimes uses when he is only a little upset, but mostly amused. “Why should I hand them over to you now?”  
Vex turns in the circle of his arms and grins at him, pushing him back into the darkened Castle. “Darling, I can see that I’ll have to convince you that those ‘pretty new arrows’ should end up in my quiver by nightfall.” She says, and even as she drags him to his room, she casts Lesser Restoration to cure him of the headache that he undoubtedly has after that night of drinking. “I’m sure it shouldn’t be too hard?” Vex’s grin is sultry in the dim light and Percy’s matches hers.  
“My dear Lady De Rolo, I am sure convincing me of anything would be a difficult venture, but I welcome all attempts.”  
“I am glad we are in accordance, my lord De Rolo.” She said, even as they disappeared into their room.


End file.
